


Albus a Severus 3

by Jane87



Series: Albus a Severus [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane87/pseuds/Jane87
Summary: Další pohled do života portrétů Albuse a Severuse.





	Albus a Severus 3

„No, není to skvělé, Severusi?“

„Není.“

„Ty nabízející se nekonečné možnosti. Jen si to představ.“

„Nechci.“

„Společné večery.“

„Horor.“

„Odpolední čaj.“

„Nesnáším.“

„Dopolední chrupka.“

„Nikdy.“

„Večerní romantika u krbu.“

„Ne… CO?“

„Možná ne romantika. Spíš příjemný večer u krbu.“

„Zabte mě.“

„Praskající oheň a zajímavá kniha.“

„Znovu.“

„Usnutí únavou s hlavou položenou na rameni toho druhého.“

„ U Merlina! Měj slitování!“

Albus Brumbál, bývalý ředitel Bradavic, se pouze zamyšleně usmál, Severuse Snapea, svého nástupce na postu ředitele, neposlouchal. Ještě jeden tah štětcem a jeho sen se splní. Nový obraz, který bude společně se Severusem obývat, už byl téměř hotov. Budou spolu navždy. Jeden obraz. Jedna pohovka. Dva bývalí ředitelé, bok po boku ztvárnění sedíc na opačných koncích kožené pohovky s plápolajícím krbem v pozadí.

„Vánoce přišli o pár měsíců dříve.“

Žalostné zavytí.


End file.
